Stuntin' Like My Daddy/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the second episode of the first season of Euphoria, "Stuntin' Like My Daddy". RUE: V.O. Sometimes, when I get really high, I kind of think I'm psychic. When Nate Jacobs was 11 years old, he found his dad's porn collection. His dad, Cal, was obsessive. His mom always said that's who he got it from. Then he quickly realized that the colored cases and placement were no accident. It was an elaborate code, that no one fucked with his shit. CAL: video I have a very pretty dick. Do you want to see it? HOOKUP #1: video What do you like to be called? Mister? Master? Daddy? CAL: video You? You can call me "Daddy." Open wider. Wider. More like that. HOOKUP #1: video Yeah! CAL: video Good? HOOKUP #1: video Yes, Daddy. I'll be good. RUE: V.O. Every video was basically the same. CAL: video Oh, you are all woman, aren't you? HOOKUP #2: video Mostly. CAL: video Mostly. RUE: V.O. They'd drink, make small talk... CAL: video Oh, don't make me come. I... I want to wait for that. RUE: V.O. ...and then his dad would fuck the shit out of some... CAL: video Fucking whore. Fucking slut. CAL: I want to talk to you. You're a strong man, Nathaniel. I knew it from the moment you were born. You have an... iron will... ...drive, determination. I've always admired that in you. Because some day, it will lead you to greatness. But no one in this world will ever root for you. They'll see what I see and they'll despise you for it. Sometimes you'll know, and sometimes you won't. But the farther you go, the sharper their blade. Just don't ever give them an opening. RUE: V.O. By 12, he had adopted a rigid diet and workout schedule. Within a year, his body fat dropped from 23% to 6%. NATE: Ready? All right! RUE: V.O. He joined the football team as a freshman and quickly excelled. NATE: Red... Red, 32, hut! RUE: V.O. By the year's end, he was not only the starting quarterback, but the team captain. CAL: Keep it together, Nate. Stay focused. NATE: All right, let's fucking go! RUE: V.O. He loved the crowds, the cheers, the feeling of winning. But he hated being in the locker room. He hated how casual how his teammates were about being naked... ...how they'd talk to him with their dicks hanging out. He made a concerted effort to always maintain eye contact during these exchanges. Every now and then, he'd forget, and accidentally catch a glimpse of someone's penis. RUE: V.O. His older brother Aaron was a fuck-up. He could tell his dad didn't like Aaron, didn't think he had guts or brains or half a fucking clue and Nate agreed. He didn't talk to his dad that much, but they didn't need to. They had a good relationship. He didn't like his mother either. She was weak, and a pushover. Plus, she didn't take care of herself. RUE: V.O. He made a long mental checklist of the things he liked and disliked about women. He liked tennis skirts and jean cut-offs, but not the kind so short you could see the pockets. He liked ballet flats and heels. He hated sneakers and dress shoes. But was fine with sandals as long as they were worn with a fresh pedicure. He liked thigh gaps, hated cankles. He liked tan lines, long necks, slender shoulders. He liked good posture and fruit-scented body mist. He liked full lips, and small noses. He liked chokers, but the lacy ones with flower cutouts or delicate patterns. He hated girls who sat like boys, talked like boys, acted like boys. But there was nothing on planet Earth he hated more than body hair. RUE: V.O. That's one of the first things he noticed about Maddy . She was basically hairless. He'd walk her home from school every day. Made him feel good to know that he was there to protect her. He knew the world was full of men who wanted to hurt Maddy. Men who hang out the windows of their cars and scream obscenities at her. College guys who wouldn't think twice about drugging her. Lonely guys who'd spot her at a mall. Men who'd rape her, torture her, sell her into sexual slavery. He didn't even like to think about it. He did, however, like to think about the things he'd do to protect her. CAL: If anyone ever tried to hurt you, I'd kill them. MADDY: You're, like, the sweetest guy ever. RUE: V.O. He also liked that Maddy was a virgin, that no guy had ever put his penis in her. NATE: You're a virgin? MADDY: Yeah. NATE: Like, fully? MADDY: Yeah. NATE: What about like... Have you ever been fingered? MADDY: Only my own. RUE: V.O. He sometimes imagined marrying Maddy and starting a family. He knew he didn't want boys, though. But he also didn't like the idea of having girls. Plus, Maddy could be a real bitch. Like that night at McKay's party, something just flipped. And he knew he had anger issues, but, I mean, so did every guy. It's not like that was anything in his life he could trace it back to. It was just... who he was, and who he'd always be. CAL: What are you doing? NATE: Nothing, I just came to... came to say goodnight. CAL: Good night. NATE: Good night. RUE: V.O. It was the first day of school, and my heart was racing. I made a new best friend and for the first time since getting out of rehab, I was feeling good about the world. RUE: I've got an idea. JULES: What? RUE: Wanna get high? JULES: What is it? RUE: No idea. JULES: Didn't you just get out of rehab? RUE: Yeah. JULES: Should I be concerned? RUE: Maybe. JULES: I feel like this isn't a good idea. RUE: I kinda disagree. JULES: Rue. RUE: Do you feel anything? JULES: Do you feel anything? JULES: Rue, what's wrong? RUE: Just so happy. RUE: V.O. I know you're not allowed to say it... ...but drugs are kind of cool. I mean, they're cool before they wreck your skin... ...and your life... MEDICAL RESPONDER: Can you grab me a towel? RUE: V.O. ...and your family. MEDICAL RESPONDER: Gia, I need you to grab me a towel. I found her down. I gave her one dose of Narcan... RUE: V.O. That's when they get uncool. It's actually a very narrow window of cool. MEDICAL RESPONDER: I'll wait with you until your mother comes home. You want to watch some TV? RUE: V.O. And once you pass through that window of cool... RUE: It's just embarrassing. I feel like everyone knows. JULES: Rue, I don't want to turn this into a competition, but, like, I win. For, like, a multitude of reasons. RUE: I just... I don't want to deal with all the fucking questions. JULES: I still win. RANDOM GUY: Wait, you're alive? RUE: Like, what the fuck? BB: Oh, shit, that's the girl who tried to commit suicide at McKay's. MADDY and CASSIE: Wait, what? BB: Oh, yeah. I forgot. You guys both was fuckin'. MADDY: Why does everybody think we fucked? RUE: V.O. Now Maddy knew she had an optics issue, along with a mountain of evidence against her. So, last night, while texting with Nate... NATE: text Did u black out? RUE: V.O. ...Maddy had an idea. MADDY: text When u black out u don't remember blacking out. But yea basically. MADDY: Alcohol is not good for me. BB: So you did fuck him. MADDY: Honestly, I think I blacked out. BB and CASSIE: For real? CASSIE: Maddy! KAT: Hey, you. BB: Oh, look! It's our new sexpert! MADDY: Congratulations, bitch! CASSIE: Welcome to the club! RUE: V.O. Now, when Kat told BB she lost her virginity to some dude whose name she didn't remember, she knew she'll tell Maddy and Cassie, and the rest of the fucking planet Earth. But that was kind of the point. She was just relived that it was no longer a thing. ETHAN: Hey, I'm Ethan. KAT: Please don't be a mass shooter. ETHAN: What? KAT: Sorry, it's just, like, the first thing that came to mind. ETHAN: Oh, my God. Am I giving off shooter vibes? KAT: Yeah. ETHAN: Really? KAT: Eh, you know. ETHAN: Shit. KAT: Look, I don't know. What's your Reddit username? ETHAN: Um, it's IncelUprising. I'm joking. A joke. KAT: I'm Kat. ETHAN: Uh, I'm Ethan. KAT: Yeah, you said that. BIOLOGY TEACHER: Okay, listen up, everybody. Welcome to Biology 301. DRAMA TEACHER: So, let's start with a little improvisation. I'd like each of you to get up and tell us a five-minute story about your summer. Looks like we have our first volunteer: Rue. RUE: Please don't do this to me. DRAMA TEACHER: Come on, everyone. Let's give her a little encouragement. A memory? Anything that had an impact on you this summer. RUE: I don't... I don't... I can't think of... DRAMA TEACHER: Just... relax your body. Release the tension. And just breathe. HOSPITAL RECEPTIONIST: We recommend taking her directly to the rehabilitation center. RUE: So this... this summer? DRAMA TEACHER: Yes. LESLIE: Let's go. RUE: I'm having trouble, uh, like, remembering something, you know. DRAMA TEACHER: Just tell us a specific memory. RUE: Uh, okay. Uh... I was, um, with my mom, and my, uh, my little sister, and we were, uh, listening to this... this song. RUE: flashback I know you know this song. LESLIE: Are you doing drugs in my house? Are you doing drugs in my house? RUE: What are you doing? LESLIE: I'm not joking! RUE: I need to... I need to go! RUE: Dad's so fucking proud, Mom. LESLIE: Oh, really? RUE: Dad's so fucking proud. RUE: Get off of me! LESLIE: I don't give... RUE: Get off of me! RUE: Back the fuck up. Back the fuck up and let me out of this fucking house. RUE: I'm sorry, but I... I can't think of anything, so... DRAMA TEACHER: Just... RUE: I'm, uh... I'm done. I can't. Do I have to do this? STUDENT #1: She's a mess, dude. STUDENT #2: Honestly, I bet it's brain damage. LEXI: You're being fucking rude. RUE: Fuck. LEXI: Rue, it's me. Are you okay? RUE: You are so fucking stupid, Lexi. LEXI: Why? RUE: 'Cause I already flushed everything down the fucking toilet. LEXI: Well, I just came to check on you. RUE: I don't want-I don't want you to fucking check on me, whether I'm fine or I'm not fine. What difference are you going to make? Are-are you going to give me a life advice? You gonna fucking help me? LEXI: Well, you're one of my best friends. RUE: Give me a fucking break. 'Cause we went to fucking pre-school together? That does not make us best fucking friends. LEXI: You say all this, but what happens in three days when you knock on my door asking me to piss in some Tylenol bottle? What, you're gonna say the opposite? How we've known each other since pre-school and we're best friends? It's like you have a split personality disorder. Sorry if I miss the old you. Tyler: I slept like shit, too. Yeah, I miss you. ALI: My name is Ali, and I'm an addict. GROUP: Hi, Ali. ALI: Actually, an addict is a nice word for it. I was a stone-cold crackhead. I was also a firefighter, so I thought, the two might cancel each other out. As long as I saved lives, I was well within my right to destroy my own. The problem was, I was... I was also a father, to two young girls. My girls live in Texas. I speak to them whenever I can. Drugs can take away a lot. RUE: V.O. The first time I tried Oxycontin, I was 13. RUE: What do these feel like? ROBERT: They're the absolute worst. RUE: V.O. I used to take care of my dad after school because my mom had to take a second job to cover the medical bills. A state-issued nurse would come by every day for two hours, and she'd, legit, just play Candy Crush on her phone. But, anyway, the point is, he had, like, a bunch of pills. He was too out of it to know I was high. RUE: I always have the best time with you. ROBERT: Me, too. TELEVISION GUY: Do you mind?! RUE: Hey. Uh, I'm gonna need you to do me a big favor. You see, there are a bunch of these meetings that I was supposed to attend that I didn't actually attend, so... I'm gonna need you to backdate this slip. GUY: Yeah. Ethically, that's a line I will not cross. RUE: What if I, uh... suck your dick? GUY: Like, in my car? RUE: I'm 17, you fucking creep. Sign the slip. Pleasure doing business with you. GUY: Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. LESLIE: Rue. Love you. RUE: Love you, too. ShyGuy118/NATE: bio 18/Cis M. New to this. Not out. No hookups. Looking for someone/something real. ShyGuy118/NATE: text hey MADDY: wait... is this u??? KAT: Um, I'm gonna be right back. WES: Fuck, yeah. Fucking slut. KAT: Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... KAT: text we wtf. No lol. MADDY: text ok lol. MADDY: text but ppl r saying its u. RUE: V.O. She never admitted it, and no one could ever prove it, but we all knew it was her. Or, I don't know, I guess for Kat, it probably felt like we all knew. That's the weird thing about the Internet. Ten people can feel like the whole world. KAT: Meet me in the cafeteria in five minutes. We need to talk. TROY: Why? TROY: Listen, Kat. I didn't do anything. I told Roy not to post it. KAT: It doesn't matter, okay? He's still sending it to people and saying it's me. Look, I don't want my life to be ruined, and I'm sure you don't want to end up on a sex offender list. TROY: Kat, you know I'm not a sex offender. KAT: It's child pornography, you dumb fuck. TROY: But we're all under 18. Children can't make child pornography. KAT: Troy, google it. TROY: I'm not googling child pornography. KAT: You know what? Fuck it. Fuck it, I'm going to the police. TROY: All right! Okay. Okay, okay, I get it. What do you need? KAT: First, for you to delete the video off your phone... ...and whoever's phone you sent it to. TROY: That is done. KAT: And for you to tell Wes to tell everybody that it's not me. Okay? TROY: Okay. Done. Anything else? KAT: Actually, yeah. RUE: V.O. So even though Roy and Troy tried to put an end to it, TROY: Kat? Nah. It was some other bitch. STUDENT: Oh, dude. What the fuck? I thought you said it was Kat. ROY: I did, but, I mixed that bitch up. RUE: V.O. By the end of the week... JULES: text so wait that wasn't you? JULES: text really? KAT: text UGH no way KAT: text i don't do private school brotards P.A.: Katherine Hernandez, please report to the principal's office. Katherine Hernandez to the principal's office. PRINCIPAL HAYES: I heard a very disturbing rumor. KAT: About what? PRINCIPAL HAYES: There is a recording of you engaged in... sexual activity. Or something to that effect, that is being shared amongst the students. KAT: Is this about that video of that girl getting banged from behind? Because no, it's not me, but... just out of sheer curiosity, what could have possibly led you to believe that is was? PRINCIPAL HAYES: I just want to be clear that I haven't personally seen the video... KAT: It is because the girl in the video is fat, Principal Hayes? PRINCIPAL HAYES: I'm not jumping to conclusions, Katherine... KAT: I'd just appreciate it if everyone would stop talking to me like it was, because, frankly, it's... offensive. You know, it's one thing for my classmates to body shame me, but for you, Principal Hayes that's just... a whole nother thing. It's degrading. It's... discriminatory. And it just goes to show how insidious, and... systemic body terrorism truly is in this country. From my own principal. PRINCIPAL HAYES: Well, I'm... I'm... I... I can't apologize enough. And I give you my word, I will do everything in my power to put an end to this rumor. Thank you, Principal Hayes. RUE: V.O. And so on the same way that mass shootings, sex scandals, and stolen elections do, the whole thing blew over pretty quickly and we all moved on to the next thing. COACH: You guys pumped? CROWD: Yeah! COACH: Are we gonna win? CROWD: Yeah! COACH: Then let's hear it for the East Highland Blackhawks! STUDENT #1: Yeah, Nate! STUDENT #2: Hey, let's go! BB: Hey! JULES: I, 100 percent, do not feel safe right now. MADDY: No. So stay the fuck out of my grill. NATE: Yo, Maddy. MADDY: What? NATE: Let me take you out tonight. MADDY: Why? I hate you. NATE: I know. JULES: Seriously? Seriously? RUE: Seriously. I'm over it. JULES: Rue! RUE: Breathing is clearly not a priority to you. JULES: Ding, ding, ding! RUE: I see. Oh... JULES: Fuck. RUE: Uh, you wanna come over for dinner tonight? JULES: I wish. But my dad wants to have like a capital F, capital D Family Dinner. Which is weird, because it's literally just me and him eating dinner together, like, every single night. RUE: Well, um, what about later? JULES: I'm probably gonna do some homework. Binge-watch some Madoka Magica. RUE: Okay, well, um, maybe you could, like, come over Sunday night, 'cause my mom's, like, asking me and stuff. JULES: Are you talking to your momma about me? RUE: No. Shut up. JULES: Bye, Rue. RUE: Bye. RUE: I'm such a loser. NATE: Maddy, I just want to say that I'm sorry. CASHIER: Cash or credit? SUZE: Christopher McKay. MCKAY: Yep. SUZE: Drove down from college for the weekend. MCKAY: Yep. SUZE: So, what's in store for Friday night, huh? MCKAY: Uh, you know. Just... mm. SUZE: Cassie's smitten like a kitten with you. MCKAY: Yeah? Yeah, she's a pretty cool girl. SUZE: Well, I tell ya, it's not easy to hold her attention. Uh-uh. Like mother, like daughter. But she's a good girl. She's got a good heart. Yeah. Handle with care. MCKAY: I will. CASSIE: Mom, stop talking to him. SUZE: Excuse me. I've been dismissed. You have fun. Ooh, you look so pretty. CASSIE: Hey. Want to watch a movie? MCKAY: Yeah, come on. NATE: Maddy. Why don't you let me take you out tonight? MADDY: I don't know. Text me. ShyGuy118/NATE: text so its just u and ur dad? JULES: text yeah ShyGuy118/NATE: text wheres ur mom? JULES: text its a long story ShyGuy118/NATE: text I'm sorry, I dont mean to pry ShyGuy118/NATE: text im just fascinated by u JULES: text well thats nothing to be sry about lol. JULES: text i haven't talked to her in a little bit ShyGuy118/NATE: text ya i totally get it. My dad left when i was a kid. ShyGuy118/NATE: text But whatever, he was an asshole. DAVID: All right. No cell phones during dinner. JULES: text dinner. gtg. talk later? ShyGuy118/NATE: text ttyl <3 JULES: I don't think I have an attention span for real life anymore. DAVID: Shut up, you smart ass. RUE: Hey, open the door! ASHTRAY: What do you want? RUE: Open the fucking door. FEZCO: Yo, who is it, man? ASHTRAY: Rue. FEZCO: No, bro, tell her to come back later. Yo. RUE: Too late, bitch. FEZCO: Hold on, hold on. You can't be in here right now. Yo. RUE: I see you, cash money. FEZCO: Nah, nah. RUE: I need some some OCs and some socks. FEZCO: I can't help you right now. You gotta go. Yo, for real, Rue. I ain't fuckin' playing with you. Come on. You can't be in here. RUE: Look, Fez, I'm fucking drenched. Okay? And, uh... I'm out of drugs. So... Don't be a dick. FEZCO: Oh, my God. That's not my fucking problem. You gotta get up out of my house right now before these motherfuckers come through. RUE: All I need is a couple OCs, and some Xannies. That's all I need, and I can be gone. FEZCO: Yo, I'm trying to tell you, I don't got shit right now. Like... Come back in a few hours, I got you, whatever you need. But right now, you gotta get the fuck up outta my house. RUE: I know you have something, Fez. FEZCO: I'm just telling you, I don't got shit for you, Rue, come on. I need you out the house right now. My guy's about to come through here. I don't want you here when he gets here, you understand? RUE: Give me drugs. FEZCO: This is dead serious. Yo, Rue. FEZCO: I could fucking kill you right now. Yo, Ash, they're here. Look, I'm serious, Rue. Just stay right there, keep your mouth shut, and be cool. These dudes ain't fucking around. RUE: V.O. Now, I'm not gonna lie. That's when I started to get a little scared. I mean, I'm all good with drugs until guns start coming out. MCKAY: Coming out of East Highland, I've held the state record for most receiving yards the last two years in row. I broke East Highland records for the most receptions, the most yards during the game: 112, most yards per catch, most yards after the catch. And I can fucking block. And this coach is acting like he don't want to start me. Like I haven't earned my due on the field or something. That's bullshit. CASSIE: Don't they do that to, like, all the freshmen? MCKAY: I'm not all freshman. Look at my stats. Shit pisses me off. I don't get it. CASSIE: You want to kill him? MCKAY: What? CASSIE: Let's fucking kill him. MCKAY: Cass, I'm serious. It's not funny. This motherfucker really pissed me off. CASSIE: Come on, McKay. It just takes time. I thought about you all week. I'm dying to fuck you. MCKAY: Why you gotta make everything so sexual? CASSIE: What? MCKAY: I'm trying to have a real-ass conversation with you. CASSIE: I'm... I'm sorry. MCKAY: It's cool, Cassie. It's all right. MOUSE: So this your little bitch? FEZCO: Nah, bruh, that's my little sister. MOUSE: Well, hello, there, little sis. RUE: V.O. Now, when Fez said his dudes were coming over, I didn't think his dude would be this dude. MOUSE: My name is Mouse. It's a pleasure to meet you. RUE: V.O. But you know, that's what happens when you hang out with drug dealers. MOUSE: Yo, Custer, toss me that bag. All right, check it. I got a 100 OP-OC 80s, 500 Xanny bars, 500 20s of Addy. I'm low on Vikes, so if you wanna cop some Vikes, you better cop 'em today, 'cause I got, like, 50 left. I got a quap of that Cali medicinal, and an ounce of Molly. Custer, what's the math on that? Custer: Uh, 25, 15, and 1,100, 35, 77, and 25... 7,750. FEZCO: Here. MOUSE: Sure you don't want no Fentanyl? FEZCO: Nah, man, I'm cool off that shit. There's too many ODs, and I don't want the heat. MOUSE: How about you, little sis? You ever try Fentanyl? RUE: No. FEZCO: No, she's good, bruh. MOUSE: Gonna let big brother talk for you? RUE: I don't know. MOUSE: Don't look at him. Look at me. You ever try it? FEZCO: Yo, for real, bruh. I don't want her fucking with that shit. MOUSE: You know that feeling when you come so hard that you can't feel or hear shit? You like that feeling? RUE: Yeah. MOUSE: Well, shit. You gonna love this. RUE: I'm... I'm good, actually. MOUSE: What, you don't trust me? FEZCO: Yo, for real, man. She's good. MOUSE: Shut the fuck up, bitch. Ain't nobody talkin' to you. Tell your big brother I'm not talking to him right now. Tell him, "Shut the fuck up." Come on. Don't be scared. It's not gonna bite you. Come on. Try it. Oh, just try it. RULES: V.O. Dear God, I know I've been a cunt for, like, a lot of my life, and I was mean to like, my family and I am so, so, so sorry, but... just please, God, I'm begging you, do not let me die tonight. NATE: Welcome home. TYLER: Fuck! What the fuck, man? NATE: Hi, Tyler. TYLER: What the fuck are you doing here, man? Get the fuck out of my apartment. NATE: If you're looking for the kitchen knives, they're here. Same with the baseball bat from your room. TYLER: Who the fuck are you, man? NATE: I'm the boyfriend of the girl that you raped on Saturday night. TYLER: No, no. Dude, what the fuck? I wouldn't rape anyone. I swear to God, I didn't rape a girl, dude. NATE: But I saw it. TYLER: You saw what? NATE: I saw you rape her in the pool. TYLER: Wait a minute. You're talking about that crazy chick that was at the party? That chick was asking me to. I was the one that was saying no. NATE: She was blacked out. TYLER: Dude, she wasn't blacked out, man. I swear to God, she asked me to fuck her, like, right here, right now. NATE: Do you know how old she is? TYLER: She's like, 18. NATE: Try 17. TYLER: Fuck, dude, she didn't say that to me. NATE: And how old are you? TYLER: I'm like, 21. NATE: You're 22. TYLER: I mean, barely. NATE: You turned 22 five months ago, Tyler. Don't fucking lie to me. So, not only did you rape a girl, but you raped a minor. I'm gonna hurt you. TYLER: No, no, no, no, no. NATE: Yeah, and you're not gonna press charges, because if you do, you're gonna go to jail for a lot longer than I will... TYLER: Please. NATE: ...depending on what I do to you. TYLER: Please, please, please, I am begging you, please don't do this. Dude, don't hurt me, please. Don't do this. NATE: Get on your knees. TYLER: What? NATE: Get on your knees. TYLER: No. I'm not... NATE: Hey, get on your knees. Come on. Did you seriously think you could rape a girl and nobody would do anything? TYLER: Oh! Oh, my God. Fuck! I didn't do anything, man! NATE: I'm gonna ask you a question. Did you rape her? TYLER: No. NATE: Did you rape her? TYLER: No! Fuck! NATE: Did you rape her? Admit it! Did you rape her? TYLER: Fucking ow! NATE: Admit it! Did you rape her? TYLER: Ow! Fuck! No! NATE: Admit it, you fucking faggot! Did you fucking rape her? TYLER: I didn't fucking rape her! MOUSE: It hits quick. You like the way that feels? RUE: Yeah. MOUSE: You want a couple of patches, girl? RUE: Okay. MOUSE: It's gonna cost you 300. Come on. Pay up, little sis. RUE: I only have two dollars. MOUSE: I said 300. RUE: Where are my pants? I'll just... I'll just give it back. MOUSE: I got a strict no-return policy. FEZCO: Yo, Mouse. Let me pay for it, man. MOUSE: I thought you was too good for Fentanyl. What is it? Everybody's changing their motherfucking minds on me? If she can't afford it, she gonna have to find another way of paying me. Straight up. RUE: Okay. FEZCO: Yo, man, just let me pay for it. I got the money right here. Here. MOUSE: Dang. Big brother must love you. It's gonna cost you 600 now, man. FEZCO: Damn. You gonna do me like that, bruh? MOUSE: Yeah, I'm gonna do you like that. Straight up. Get that shit. There it is. It's always a pleasure doing business with you. FEZCO: (to Ashtray) Go flush that shit down the toilet, and go grab the Narcan, just in case. RUE: I'm so happy. FEZCO: I know. MCKAY: text yo I didn't mean to hurt ur feelings today. MCKAY: text I just have a lot on my plate. MCKAY: text College is really stressing me out. CASSIE: text its ok I understand. MCKAY: text I really love spending time w u FEZCO: Yo, what's up? It's Fez. Yeah, look. I'm gonna need a little help with Rue. Yeah. ASAP. KAT: Holy shit... NATE: That guy you fucked in the pool? MADDY: What? NATE: Are you sure you don't remember? MADDY: Mm-mm. NATE: I don't believe you. Was it good? MADDY: What? NATE: The sex. MADDY: What do you want to know, Nate? You want to know if his dick was bigger? NATE: Was it? MADDY: What if it was? NATE: I'd fucking kill him. MADDY: Yeah, but dead or alive, he'd still have a bigger dick than you. MCKAY: text but whats under the covers �� CASSIE: text lol sweats and a tee MCKAY: text nudes? �� CASSIE: text its so late MCKAY: text pls im so horny NATE: I got you a present. MADDY: Thank you. MADDY: Ew. ShyGuy118/NATE: text u awake? JULES: text look who it is ShyGuy118/NATE: text I know... ShyGuy118/NATE: text is it weird that i missed talking to you today? JULES: text no it's not JULES: text u give me butterflies. JULES: text I just realized I don't even know your name. ShyGuy118/NATE: text Tyler JULES: text nice to meet you tyler. END OF EPISODE TWO: STUNTIN' LIKE MY DADDY ← Pilot/Transcript Made You Look/Transcript → Category:Transcripts